


[podfic] Before the End of All Things

by Annapods



Series: Accents checks [4]
Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Modern Retelling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, not a happy story though, the MCDs are not permanent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: A timeless tale can be told again and again.Written byCjmarlowe.





	[podfic] Before the End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Before the End of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/131695) by [cjmarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmarlowe/pseuds/cjmarlowe). 



 

 **Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/bteoat) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kpqn9n27pjlj9ql/%5Bhamlet%5D%20before%20the%20end%20of%20all%20things.mp3?dl=0)

 **Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kpqn9n27pjlj9ql/%5Bhamlet%5D%20before%20the%20end%20of%20all%20things.mp3?dl=0))

 

 **Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

 **Notes:** this was recorded for my accent check of February 2018.  
Thanks to Cjmarlowe for giving blanket permission to podfics!

 **Credits:** [skull picture](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Head_skull_anterior_view.jpg)

 


End file.
